the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Leya Maximoff
History Early Life Leya is the daughter of Wanda Maximoff, and a Mutant Actor from Egypt. Leya growing up was in poverty as Wanda has already left the X-Men and Avengers. Growing up Leya had a history of aggression, as she once cut off a girls ponytail just because she answered her in the wrong way. Growing up her mutation came at 8, as she showed the ability to move a spoon up 2 cm before dropping it. Leya's powers were based off emotion. When she got angry she could throw objects into the air, this showed to be a challenge in school. At school Leya's bipolar disorder began to blossom. She could switch from happy to sad which took a toll on her power. Wanda had to pull her from school as she could not control it. Before Wanda could train her, Leya's powers began to manifest more at the age of 10, she could produce "Hex Bolts" that mixed with her telekinesis doing harmful effects. No one ever knew what Leya's powers were but had an idea they were unique. Leya had 3 powers by the age of 12. This gave Wanda stress as Leya began to misuse it. Leya use to do gas station heists with her friends, she used her telekinesis to open the doors and then her telepathy to control the Employee. This was all fun in games for Leya, as her powers were developing and she was gaining more control. But one day she went with the wrong crowd, as she met a mutant who could disintegrate objects. During this it was clear they were not planning of having her control anyone, but instead kill them. When the mutant went to touch the Gas Station worker, she threw a hex bolt at him accidentally shattering her bones. When they all fled Leya was caught by cops who were planning of pressing charges till Charles showed up to save her. He told her she had the potential to use her powers to great extent and, could save others if she chose to train with them. X-Men Training When Leya first arrived it was hard for her as she did not try to fit in, she never made friends, nor did she show up to classes. This caused her to get into school troubles for ditching and not practicing her powers.TBA Magic Powers and Abilities Powers Chaos Magic Reality Warping(Hex Magic): Leya has the ability to access a rare magic known as Chaos Magic giving her the ability to alter reality, along with a list of other powers including; * Hex Bolts: Initially, Leya had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that they only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. Leya can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena, including but not limited to; * Spontaneous combustion or melting * Rapid or spontaneous decaying, breaking, healing, or fixing * Molecular destabilization * Energy control, transference, disruption, amplification, and transmutation * Inertia redirection, amplification, disruption, and transference * Lighting flammable objects * Containing or removing air from a particular volume * Canceling other's powers and abilities: Leya has been said to be able to negate anyone's power magic or not, to the point where they cannot break her spell, not even Doctor Strange has been able to undo Leya's negation. Leya can make it a spell, or use probability to negate their abilities. * Stopping the momentum of projectiles * Blocking, unlocking, closing and opening doors, objects and technological devices * Exploding objects * Creating force fields * Conjuring * Deflecting normal and magical attacks * Negating or distorting physical laws and manipulating physical forces * Altering, affecting, and controlling matter, the molecular composition and physical state/form of physical objects * Causing various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear * Probability Manipulation: She can manipulate probability giving someone good luck, bad luck, etc. * Psionic Manipulation: Leya has control over all Psionic powers. ** Telekinesis ** Empathy ** Telepathy *** Dream Manipulation *** Mind Manipulation *** Astral Projection **** Astral Negation: Leya can cause others to not be able to astral project to her. ** Teleportation: Leya has portrayed the ability to teleport her and others over long distances. She can also travel to and open portal or gates for different purposes. The full extent to this ability is unknown. ** Psychic Shield: Even when her witchcraft skills first emerged, she was shown to be able to dodge Emma's mental probes. In a event at Jean Grey's school, even when she is unstable, she is still able to resist Doctor Strange and Charles Xavier telepathic attack. Though this defense is pretty inconsistent, it is safe to say that she can resist telepathic attack at a high level.